Dark Crimson
by Fuyahiko
Summary: Sasuke is a vampire but not by choice.He lives with two of the most annoying vampires in the world. Tenten is a new girl in town to happen to meet these three vampire. sux at summaries ,drama,comedy
1. Chapter 1

Ello everyone this is my first fanfic I have to say…that…ummmm…..i don't know???

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any fashion, shap,e or form.

Prologue

"Okaasan…Otoosan….lookie I got an A+ on my test!"

"Okaasan? Otoosan?"

A small boy of dark hair with matching eyes returned from a normal day of elementary school. For the first time, in his past failures, he received a perfect mark on his spelling test. Right after school let out his little feet scurry home full of pure excitement. He slammed the door open with a 'Bang' into his house racing towards the kitchen yelling as loud as he could.

"Okaasan…..Otoosan"

Strangely enough his parents were no where in sight. The house was sinuously quiet. The small coal eyed boy clutches his test paper up to his black shirt wrinkling it a bit as he called for his parent. Still no answers just complete silence.

'Maybe they are in the bedroom' he thought. He raced out of the kitchen and straight to his parents' room knocking over a broom and a book off a desk. He knocked lightly as he knocked the door was not opened.

_Knock Knock Knock _

He soon got impatient and swung the door open. "Lookie I got an A+" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Then he saw something that wasn't quite right. Right there lying on the floor at the foot of the bed was unbearable. The coal eyed boy dropped his A+ paper long with the smile that was glossed on his face. Fear crept into his throat and his breathing stiffened. His parents were not moving as they lay covered in blood on the floor.

"Okaasan….Otoosan"

He raced to his tragic stricken parents. His eyes absorbed every horrific feature. The faces that once were warm and full of warmth were now pasty and cold. The boy's mother once beautiful black hair looked raggedy like one of a rag doll and dried blood caked up on it. His father's usually pleasant eyes were bulging out like they had been stabbed with a fork. He desperately try to wake them knowing that it was a foolish attempt, Deep in his mind he knew they were dead but truly could a 8-year-old ever believe his parents are not alive. Never able to talk to him or hug him. Denial raged through him.

"Okaasan wake up! Otoosan stop ignoring me!"he cryed. He then hugged them close to him praying that this was just a dream. Footsteps from outside the door could be heard and the chibi boy turned to see his older brother, Itachi standing by the door.

"Oniichan" teary eyed chibi version of his older brother said as he ran up to him hugging him tightly to avoid absorbing anymore of the scene he just witness.

"….someone killed otoosan and okaasan."

Itachi did not respond to what his otooto had said. He glance on the ground to see a thin paper and moved his brother to pick it up. He pulled it up close to his nightmare black eyes and smiled.

"Good job on your test little sasuke, you are growing up to be smart like oniichan."

Sasuke looked at his brother like he had lost his mind. This was not normal how his brother reacted. Their loving parents are dead for Christ sake there's no need for congratulations on a spelling test.

"Oniichan!!! What about Okaasan and Otoosan?"

"Sasuke go to the kitchen. I'll make you make you some cookies for doing so well on your test." He said yet again ignoring his question.

Sasuke still couldn't believe what his bro bro had said but he went to the kitchen anyway. Moments later the dark haired teen had came in and walked towards the cabinet. Retrieving a small box from the cabinet he started baking cookies as promised. Chocolate chip filled the room dancing across little Sasuke's nose. A minute or so they were taken of the oven and placed on the counter. Itachi turned his gaze upon his brother.

"Smile you did so well on your test." he ordered

The dark hair boy found it nauseating to smile with what had just happen but he faked the smile. Luckily the aroma of the cookies made it easier. Sasuke reached for a cookie but his hand was smacked by his brother. The cookies were scolding hot and needed to cool before consumed. What felt like forever to the little chibi the cookies were no longer too hot. His brother placed them on a plate as his grabby hands scooped one and immediately place it in his small mouth. The big giant chocolate chunk cookie taste heavenly and he moaned soft sounds of 'mmmm'

"Are you thirsty?"

Sasuke shaked his head in a insuring yes as he countnue to gobble down the cookies. A large glass of dark purple liquid was place in front of him. Sasuke was excepting milk but instead it was grape juice. He did not like grape juice but since his mouth was becoming dry he grabbed the glass and drunk. He froze while hi drank there was something odd about the taste of the grape juice. It was very thick and had a metallic taste to it. The glass was dropped form his hands and smashed into a million shards on the kitchen tile as he coughed and wheezed. Little Sasuke held his throat to stop the coughing. His brother leaned in close to his ear.

"What's wrong otooto….you don't like the taste of our parent's blood?"

Sasuke woke up in a hot sweat. 'It s that darn dream again' It had happened so many years ago yet it still haunt his mind almost daily. But why wouldn't it after all that first day he became a vampire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I am gonna stop there. So how did u like it. Was it too crazy??? I do not know how I came up with idea but it just dawned on me. I feel bad though making Sasuke go through that. Please review Oh yeah by the way I know you should never start a sentence with 'but' but I couldn't help it!!!!!!! Lol

Bye bye buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Fuyahiko


	2. Chapter 2

After hearing this story was so terrible by a friend I was going to stop it. He hurted my feelings but you know what I don't care and I am going to continue

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto….do I have to say this every time?

Sasuke pulled back his midnight bangs out of his pale face. His eyes flutter open and absorbed the pure darkness of his room. Not a single trace of light leaked anywhere within the room. Just as he always liked it. Slowly he removed the silk sheets from his body and slid off his bed with a light thump. His hair was sticking out like a peacock but it was usually like that anyway. His charcoal eyes scanned for the door knob and opened it. Light directly hit his face and he flinched.

"Darn that Kakashi." he cursed." Always leaving the windows opened."

Sasuke was a vampire and vampires like the dark even though he can live in the sunlight it just was an annoyance to him unlike it was for a certain two other vampires that lived with him. Sasuke walked across the hallway and roughly closed the window with the curtains as well. Now he was already official angry

"KAKASHI" where was that pervert at? Charcoal eyes made contact with a wooden clock. It was only noon. That meant he was still at school. Kakashi's means of being a teacher was to appear 'non suspicious' yeah….but the real truth was he loves the high school girls…the perv. Sasuke sigh and decided to wait for him so he could complain. He flopped on a nearby green sofa that resembled a potato as he glared at the ceiling. Sasuke hated being up 'late' which sasuke called getting up in the daylight time. With all this boredom in the air he heard a noise coming from outside. With nothing better to do he leaped from the couch and peered through the curtains

"Ouch stupid sun" he yelled as the sun's rays darted his eyes.

A moving van had just parked in the next door vacant house. A man opened the door oh the driver's side. He was rather tall and had chocolate milk colored hair. His eyes were blue and he was dressed in everyday regular clothes. On the passenger side a girl with what looked like meatballs sticking out on both sides of her head. Her hair was brown but had some red streaks in it, which looked like sauce.

'It's a meatball girl' sasuke thought to himself.

The meatball girl's eyes were a confused mixture of brown and black. She was decked out in a cute pink Chinese dress that screamed cuteness! The girl had turned and smile to the man next to her.

"New neighbors yawn boring" and just flop back on the couch and fell asleep

TENTEN

"Here is our new home. How do you like it Tenten?" The buns girl examined the soon to be dubbed her new sanctuary.

"I'm not sure I have not been inside yet ."

"Well let's go inside."

"Race ya"

Tenten raced her dad to the front door and as they were both neck and neck to it. The two slapped into each other. Her dad may have not been able to recover from the crash but this girl could and raced right in.

"I WIN" she yelled as she stared darting through the home. It was so spacious, just begging for furniture to decorate it. Tenten ran through the kitchen and the bathroom and straight up stairs.

"Be careful honey" her dad said downstairs. Just as he said that she fell right into a room that had paint peeling off the wall.' Ouch maybe I should have slowed down a bit' she stood up and glance at her surrounding. It was a nice 4 wall space with a window in the perfect place.

"I DECLARE THESE FOUR WALLS MY ROOM" she yelled

"First we have to finish unpacking"

"POOP" she complained

-------UNPACKING------------

'Finally now I can do something fun' The unpacking was not complete but it was enough for the day. She dug into a box that was in her room filled her things and pulled out a red diary. Like a frog she hopped to her bed with clutched to her heart. As she landed on her bed she immediately started to write in it with a pink pen.

_Dear Diary,_

_Me and my otoosan have the perfect home. I am so glad we finally are sticking to one place. Moving back from China to American was getting tiresome. I like Japan and glad to be here it has been awhile. Hmmm I wonder how bad my Japanese I is? I studied and forgot lots. I wish…what was that word for mom oh yes okaasan…I wished okaasan would of came along she always loved to Para Para. I hope school will be fun and I wanna make lots of friends. I do not think I will be able to sleep tonight. KYAAAA_

_LOVE TENTEN_

_(fast forward)_

_Dun dun dun duuuuuun duuuuu duuun fufuuguhukihi_

A very nerves Chinese girl fidgeted with her school skirt, this was her first day of Konoha high, that meant no English or Chinese speaking, no babbling too much about nothing anyone would want to here. No pink socks or jeans just plain boring school uniforms. Tenten recalled the last time she been to a Japanese school. That was like kindergarten and thinking high school would be the same would be stupid. Ok she was a freshmen and darn she was going to try. Being so distracted in her thoughts the school bell rung and she was official late to her first class on the first day.

"KUSO!!!" she yelled which echoed in the halls and she looked at her schedule as she try to find the right door within the never ending halls.

"CLASSROOM A….CLASSROOM B AHA CLASSROOM C!!!!!!" she cheerfully bellowed. OK the easy part was finding the classroom. The hard part was going in. Her little heart was pounding so hard that it had felt like it was trying to escape her body. The browned eyed girl look through the door window like it was an aquarium. All the little fishes were seated in their desk like any regular homeroom class would.

"Sensei….I think some one is standing outside." a girl had informed the sensei within the classroom.

"Darn…I officially hate that girl" Tenten whispered and backed from the door. Before she could retreat, the classroom door swung open. Grey spiky hair poked through the door way. Tenten turned and stared at the figure before her. This man clearly did not believed in the word 'brush' Her wore a mask that made him look mysterious like someone out of a fantasy novel. His eyes were coffee colored. All this made him appear good-looking maybe too good looking for a teacher. A small pink blush creped across her face. 'I thought all male teachers were bald'

"You must be the new student, come on it." He chimed.

The girl did as he said and wanced on in and she could feel eyes staring her.

"Class we have a new student."

Tenten blinked several times and spoke.

"My name is Tenten" she slowly bowed and added "I am Chinese and I know English and Japanese….wait I wouldn't be talking now if I didn't." there were a few giggles in the classroom.

"Well nice to meet you Tenten-chan. I am Kakashi-sensei I am class C's homeroom and Language teacher."

She just nods like an idiot and then he points to where she would be sitting. The desk she was assigned to was in the back right next to the window. The class was crowded and she was glad she would be able to get fresh air. Once she reached her desk a boy with a mess of blonde hair said hello to her.

"Hello my name is Uzumaki Naruto." He smiled cheek to cheek.

Tenten sat and got a good upclose look to the boy that was to her right. He was rather kawaii with that hi-lighter blonde hair and ocean eyes. The blonde has these marks on his face that resemble a cat or maybe a fox. Tenten softly said hi back to the friendly blonde who had this orange jacket over his uniform.

"Are you German or something?" Tenten asked.

"Nope, just an Asian with blonde hair."

Ok I am gonna stop there my hand hurts from all this typing. Do you think its weird I used Tenten I was gonna make up a character but I was like nahh I will use Tenten. This chapter was kinda boring sorry but it will get more interesting in the next chapter.


End file.
